Display panels are known where gate drivers are provided along a side of an active-matrix substrate and source drivers are provided along an adjacent side thereof. JP 2012-103335 A discloses a display device having an atypically-shaped hexagonal display region provided by cutting off the corners of a rectangular one. Gate drivers and source drivers are disposed in the picture-frame region portions adjacent two adjacent sides of the TFT substrate of the display device. On the TFT substrate, a plurality of scan lines extend horizontally from the side thereof along which the gate drivers are provided, and a plurality of video signal lines extend vertically from the side thereof along which the source drivers are provided. The scan lines are connected with the gate drivers via lines provided along a portion of the picture-frame region of the TFT substrate.